


The Man and the Sea

by Lycaeus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaeus/pseuds/Lycaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this tumblr post: http://snewts.tumblr.com/post/73650820175</p>
<p>Not my art, nor idea.  Haven't watched Supernatural in maybe two months or three so a bit fuzzy.  Also haven't watched beyond the end of season 7 so any character development onward is unknown to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Man and the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: http://snewts.tumblr.com/post/73650820175
> 
> Not my art, nor idea. Haven't watched Supernatural in maybe two months or three so a bit fuzzy. Also haven't watched beyond the end of season 7 so any character development onward is unknown to me.

            It wasn’t like he disliked people.  No, typically, it was the other way around.  People disliked him.  And mostly it was because they couldn’t get past the gruff exterior, the bark of an insult, or his notorious way of cursing “Balls!” when something went wrong.

            On the contrary, Bobby Singer was anything but what others thought of him, and if you ever looked into his past, he was a man with a heart of gold.  Bobby was once married to a lovely woman that Bobby would have done anything for.  They lived happily together in a lovely town until illness had stolen the love of his life away from him.

            Bobby soon fell into depression; the tug of an idea- following his late wife had flung itself into his mind once or twice.  But he could never bring himself to do so.  Not when she visited his dreams and told him to live on.

            Unable to live in the town where he had married and lost his beloved, Bobby packed up and moved to a seaside house on the outskirts of a small town.  It was isolated with only the ocean to give him solace, the roar of waves lulling him to sleep at night.  And for once, Bobby had found peace.

            And so Bobby lived his life, isolated on the edge of the shore, a chair perched on his porch so he could watch nearby ships and at night, the lighthouse and its bright beacon.

            It was one of these days, perched above the sand of the lonely beach, watching the waves with low sighs, as if hypnotized by the push and pull of the sea.  A thought of buying a small boat brushed his mind, but before the thought could grow, his gaze reached a grey mass upon the sand.  At first, he couldn’t make out what it was from the distance, a strange lump upon the pale sand.

            Curiousity pulled him, tugged him closer, as he slid down the incline from his house to the sand.  As he approached closer, the black speckles upon a grey background revealed themselves, and the sound of his footsteps turned a round head towards him.  The black eyes of a seal gazed at him, and Bobby could make out the tangle of a fishing net that had left the poor seal unable to swim or make its way anywhere.  And if Bobby knew any better, he almost thought the seal was grinning at him.

            Bobby knew that seals were predators, that even though they lacked the claws of cats or bears, they still had sharp teeth that could cause damage.  Nonetheless, he exercised caution as he knelt, away from that almost smiling gaze the animal was giving him.  He pulled a Swiss army knife from his pocket, starting sawing away the tangle of rope that became a mesh cage for the unfortunate animal.  The seal made no move, only watched Bobby with that unnerving gaze that Bobby still could not rationalize or explain.

            Once the seal was free, Bobby stood and backed away from the seal, pocketing the knife and making a shooing motion to it.

            “Well go on,” Bobby took another step back and he made another gesture with his hands, “Away with you, you idjit.”

            What Bobby would never have expected was the seal to roll onto its stomach and start to loose its shape.  The form compressed as if nothing was holding it together and then what appeared to be the pelt of the seal fell away to reveal a human male.  A naked human male.

            “Balls!”

            Bobby couldn’t see the way his face portrayed his shock, but based on the way the seal-turned-man scoffed and grinned, “Darling, shouldn’t leave your mouth open like that.  Someone might want to stick something in there that doesn’t belong.”

            The jaw that was hanging open promptly shut, “If you’re actually human, why couldn’t you free your own damn self from that net?!”

            “Selkie.” The seal-man grinned widely as if he was ever so proud of his lineage, “Name’s Crowley.”

            Now that the shock wore somewhat off and Bobby’s brain began to work into functioning order, he vaguely remembered the tales of people who wore seal skins and sung songs like sirens to lure sailors or fishermen into the sea to steal their souls.  The only thing was that usually the tales spoke of beautiful women.  Not… this scruffy type of man.

            Nonetheless, Bobby narrowed his eyes and reached back for the pocket knife he had on hand.  He only wished he brought his shotgun instead. “You aren’t getting my soul.”

            The selkie- Crowley- as he introduced himself, raised his hands in surrender, even if the smirk on his face told of anything but.  “I’m a businessman.  The soul business is more of an exchange really.”  He waved a hand in an iffy gesture.  Bobby wasn’t convinced.

            “Tell that to all of the families with missing husbands and fathers,” Bobby snapped back.  He heard the stories, he knew what selkies did.

            Crowley huffed, picking up the seal pelt and already marching over to the house.

            “Hey!  Where are you going?!” Bobby whipped around, as the selkie just walked past him.

            “Getting a drink to calm the migraine your yelling is giving me.”

            So somehow, despite Bobby’s protests, the selkie had made its home in Bobby’s house, with a drink of scotch that was not exactly to his liking, but he was drinking none the same.  Bobby was merely glaring, downing the glass of whiskey in front of him as if the image of the selkie would disappear the minute the alcohol would hit his system.  Unfortunately, the selkie remained.

            “Are you just going to sit there or are you going to tell me why you’re in my house?” Bobby was already pouring himself another glass.  Hell, he’d needed it.

            “Daddy’s home.”

            And before Bobby could raise a protest or down his new glass of whiskey, the selkie was in front of him, seal pelt discarded where he had been sitting, with his mouth on his.  Bobby could taste the scotch, taste the saltiness of the ocean, the slight spice of the sass that seemed to pass through Crowley’s lips every time he liked to open his mouth.  And it was as if a sudden clarity washed through Bobby, as if the sea had stripped him of everything that tied him to this world.  And if the selkie wanted to steal his soul, Bobby was more than ready to go with him.


End file.
